This invention relates generally to shock absorbers, and, more particularly, to shock absorbers that are used in outer space applications.
One type of shock absorber, also called a rate controller, uses a liquid inside such as silicone oil as a damping fluid. Under extreme temperatures, -200.degree. F. to 185.degree. F., as found in outer space, almost all conventional fluids are frozen or so viscous that they are unuseable at the lower temperature end. One could use the above type damping fluid, but heaters would be needed and this would increase both weight and energy requirements.
A gaseous fluid could also be used, but there are no conventional dynamic shaft hermetic seals able to work in such an environment because of the high vacuum of space and temperature extremes experienced there.
These drawbacks have motivated a search for a device capable of functioning in outer space.